


Sometimes I Get Lucky

by Orami



Category: Stephanie Plum - Janet Evanovich
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6020610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orami/pseuds/Orami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephanie falls head over heels. (Short Fluff Piece) (Ranger/Step)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes I Get Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> The one where Ranger's life is shortened by a few years.

My name is Stephanie Plum, on again, off again bounty hunter. At the moment I was in a slow transition between bounty hunter and RangeMan employee. I was also in an off again position with my sometimes boyfriend Joe Morelli. 

Currently, I was standing on a rooftop not far from RangeMan. I stared at the FTA on the ledge and did a heavy sigh. “Look,” I said, feeling my blood pressure rising. “I know this is pretty terrible for you and all, but I have to be at work in ten minutes and I really don’t have time for this.” 

I’d been on my way to work at RangeMan, a sorta temporary job with Ranger, my long time friend and protector (and sometimes lover), when I’d seen the skip hustling across the street in front of me when the light changed. 

I’d swung around, done a quick job of swinging my new-ish (hah!) used Honda CRV into the first available space and jogged after them. 

The FTA, short for failure to appear, was a top heavy man around the age of thirty-something, a bit taller than me and a lot wider. He had one leg over the brick wall that separated the roof and a four-story drop onto concrete below. 

“I don’t know what I was thinking-” he breathed, face red and speckled, sweat poured off him. “I’m terrified of heights, but I saw you and just didn’t want to go to jail! What if I drop the soap! It slips out of my hands in the shower all the time!” 

I sighed, dragging my boot clad feet closer to the ledge. His name was Peter Gasdik and he was wanted for indecent exposure. Had been walking around with his fly undone, and according to Burg gossip, it had sort of just slipped out in the middle of a birthday party. He looked pretty harmless, and he wasn’t worth that much money. I thought about leaving him briefly, but he reminded me of my brother in law. And that pathetic little maternal feeling that popped up every once in awhile held me fast. That didn’t mean I was happy about it. 

“Just sit tight, take deep breaths and swing your leg back over. Nothing to worry about.” 

I felt my phone vibrate against my waist on my RangeMan issue utility belt and answered it. Peter was doing some deep breathing exercises and seemed distracted so I figured it was fine. 

“What?” I wasn’t exactly in the best of moods considering where I was standing at 7am in the morning. 

“Babe.” The voice sent a chill down my spine, and I had a sudden feeling like I was standing naked in the middle of New York Square. “What’s the deal with the dude on the roof?” 

I jerked around, looking for Ranger, but seeing nothing. The man was often smoke, but I didn’t think he had the ability to go totally invisible. Then again, what did I know? The man was pretty much Batman minus the quirky sidekicks. 

A sort of grim realization that I was probably the quirky sidekick equivalent didn’t do anything to lift my mood. “Your visible from the building, pretty much the entire team is watching through binoculars.” I could hear the smile in his voice, though I doubt it reflected on his face. 

I jerked, realizing that I had a perfect view of RangeMan, a clear shot between two other buildings that had a parking lot in between. And sure enough, it explained the sudden feeling of being watched. 

I sighed. Great. Just great. 

“Need a hand?” I bristled, “NO. I need a donut.” And I disconnected before any remarks could be made, approaching Peter who hadn’t moved a muscle. 

“Come on, if you get off the roof I’ll buy you a donut. What’dya say?” And I’d get a half dozen for my desk at the office… hell… I’d get the whole dozen. Ranger and his meal plans be damned. 

 

His attention turned back to me and he seemed to forget about being half dangled over the ledge of the building. He perked up, “Yeah? A jelly filled donut? Maybe a cinnamon twist?” I nodded, reaching out to catch him by his elbow and give him a hand back onto the roof. “Oh boy-” He wobbled briefly, trying to swing his chubby leg over the ledge. 

I was dumbstruck for a moment as he tipped back, his arms flailed wildly for a second before he latched onto my shirt, and woosh-- we tipped over the ledge of the building and went freefalling through the air. 

 

My eyes were open, but not focusing. I heard someone groan beneath me and realized I was flat out on my back on top of Peter. Things were swimming into focus and I heard the noise of multiple tires squealing to a stop somewhere nearby. I shifted carefully off Peter who had kindly broken my fall and examined him. We’d landed in a large, metal rubbish bin that was just beginning to be filled with construction debris. And right on top, right where we’d landed… mattresses. 

My eyes trailed up the building as I examined the height at which we’d fallen and got a little light headed. 

I could hear people rushing about around the bin, heavy footfalls all around us-- or was it echoing in my head... I realized I could hear them shouting back and forth, and sounded like there quite a few of them.

It took a second for the fog to clear. I was stumbling to a standing position, just short of seeing over the top of the bin. I recognized the voices, “Ranger?” 

The stampede went quiet and there was the sound of boots on metal and Ranger suddenly appeared over the ledge. His face was stone, and he looked pale. 

I stumbled off the mattress to the ledge and before I had a chance to do anything else he had me under my armpits and was dragging me up and over. He deposited me into Tank’s arms who sat me on the pavement. 

Ranger jumped down beside me, kneeling. I felt his warm hand rest on my neck and gave myself a shake. “Crud.” I said, examining myself, “I knew I should have stopped for donuts this morning.” I saw Ramon crack a smile, and some color came back into Hal’s cheeks. Ranger’s hand tightened on my neck briefly, “You alright?” 

I struggled to stand briefly and Ranger helped me up, I dusted myself off as his hand fell away and I missed the warmth. “I’m fine.” Dazed, but fine. “Is Peter alive?” 

Heads turned as a groan answered my question. I took a step towards the bin and felt my legs give out. Ranger caught me before I could hit the ground and swooped me up into his arms. He was moving toward one of the two black SUV’s parked haphazardly beside us, doors still hanging open. “I’m fine-” I insisted, but I was feeling lightheaded and queasy from the fall. It was like the world’s worst roller coaster drop. 

 

He secured me in the front seat and had me buckled in before I could protest, his hand adjusting the strap before sliding up to cup my cheeks in his hands. 

“Unless we’re going for donuts-- MMPHF-” My mouth was covered with his in a kiss I could only describe as mind blowing since I didn’t have a lot of thoughts after that. His mouth was hot and felt terribly good against mine. I almost forgot about the donuts. 

He stepped back and caught the door, and I stared after him with a bit of dopey expression. A bit wrapped up in the whole kiss thing. “Babe. I’ll get you donuts every morning if you promise never to do that ever again.” 

I found myself nodding in response, trust me I didn’t want to do that again either. That was terrifying. 

Ranger slammed the door shut and made sure the rest of the doors were closed, sent his merry men off and climbed into the front seat. He cranked the engine over and pulled away. I could see Tank and the others working to get Peter out of the bin and I let myself relax. 

For about all of two seconds, I was suddenly terribly aware of what had happened and that it had all happened in front of Ranger. I glanced over, but he was in the zone. Or I would have thought that if he didn’t have a white knuckle grip on the steering wheel. 

I shifted in my seat, “I’m fine, really. Not even a little sore.” Probably would be later though. 

I saw his chest rise and fall and his eyes cut to me briefly, “You shaved a few years off my life when you went over that ledge.” 

No Babe. That wasn’t a good sign. I tried to smile but I couldn’t quite manage it, Ranger’s eyes were intense. 

They turned back to the road and I resumed breathing. “Just another cruddy day in the life of Stephanie Plum.” I muttered, “I mean, it was bound to happen eventually. Almost everything else has happened to me, so why not this.” 

The SUV swerved to the side of the road and parked, I glanced around to see where we were but there was no bakery and no RangeMan so I was briefly thrown. 

Ranger reached over and unclipped my seatbelt, and in a split second I was pulled over the center console and sitting squarely in his lap. His face was buried in my neck and his arms were wrapped tightly around me. 

A flutter went through my chest and my heart stuttered. He murmured into my skin, leaving a soft kiss on my pulse point, “I thought you were dead. It scared the shit out of me.” 

 

I felt my mouth hang open for a moment, before it snapped shut. I turned and pressed my cheek to Ranger’s head, his soft, short hair smelled fantastic and it helped settle my nerves. I’d scared Ranger. 

“I’m-” And I felt my heart squeeze, my chest painfully tight, “Sorry.” 

He murmured into my skin again, something in Spanish that felt terribly intimate. I shifted, freeing my arms so I could run my hands over his shoulders and brush my fingers up his neck. I cupped his face in my hands and tilted it up, leaning down to press a gentle kiss to his lips. “I’m lucky.” 

He kissed me back, and replied, “You’re a miracle.” 

I had to grin then, the smile stretching while our lips were pressed together. “I meant, I’m lucky to have you.” 

He leaned up and caught my lips with his, this time heavier and hotter. He pulled away for just a beat, “That to.” And kissed me again, hands sliding up my sides and down my back, tongue sliding along my bottom lip. 

Well. It wasn’t a donut, but it was still just as nice. 

 

\----------

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I sat down and reread some of these books recently and now I’m number 16 again and I can’t remember when or where the Ranger bits pick up but I’m desperate for more. So here I am, writing floof. 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
